Just My Luck
by emosewa-backwards
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet in a different way. There is an obvious attraction but getting together isn't as easy as it sounds. Will they accept that a relationship could complicate things, or will they leave it to good 'ole fashion fate? Check it out!
1. Gas Stations

**I don't own these characters. Well, a few of them are mine, but the ones that matter belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc.**

**A/N: I didn't forget about "Broken Things", this just popped in my head and typed it up. I wasn't gonna post yet...but then I changed my mind... and here we are. I hope you guys like it. **

::..Arizona's POV..::

"Uhh, 30 on 6, please." I tell the man behind the counter of the gas station. He nodded and took my money. Walking out of the Sunoco to my car, I notice that I'm, in fact, parked in front of pump number 4, not 6. _'Shit' _I think to myself. The gas station is empty so I hop in my car to pull around to pump number 6. As I'm about to back out of my current spot, I see a light blue car pull up to the pump that I just put 30 bucks onto. Freakin' awesome.

Preparing to face some cocky guy, I put on my best smile and hop out of my car, ready to kill him with kindness. Walking over to the fancy car, I am pleasantly surprised when I see a gorgeous Latina hop out. _'Whoa' _I think to myself, _'Was not expecting that.'_

"Uhh, hi." I say, smiling at the woman in front of me.

"Hey" she says. I can tell that she's a bit confused.

"I kind of put 30 bucks into that pump you just pulled into," I say pointing to her T-Bird. "I asked for gas for he wrong pump and I was just about to pull in…but then you did and I was just wondering if you could move your car so I can get my gas." I finish.

She looks at me with an expression that I can't really read. "Sooo, you're saying you want me to get into my car, pull out of the spot I'm in, find another spot, pull into that spot, and then get out to get gas?" she says to me. Her face is now serious and I can tell that I might have to put up a fight to get her to move.

"Yeah." is all I say.

"Ha!" she laughs a sarcastic laugh. "Right."

"I mean I did pay for it…it's my gas." I tell her, crossing my arms.

"Well, I'm not moving." she says to me, "Next time you should really be more careful, okay?" she talks to me like I'm a five year old.

"What? What do you mean I should be more careful? I paid for that gas! I'll have your car—"

"Whoa, I'm just kidding, I'll to move it now!" she cuts me off, laughing.

"Oh," I say, "You shouldn't toy like that with strangers. I could have been some psycho who could have snapped and killed you or something!" I say to her, softening my glare. Suddenly, I'm a little nervous. I want to be annoyed, but man, she's so beautiful, I can't even pretend to be upset.

"I'm sure you're not a psycho and you're too cute to be a killer." she said with a wink. _'Is she flirting with me? No way, I have to be imagining it' _I think to myself.

I smiled at her showing my dimples, "You don't know that." I look at my feet, "You really shouldn't play with strangers." I say, looking back up at her.

She laughs and sticks out her left hand, "Callie Torres" she tells me. I shake her hand, still smiling.

"Arizona Robbins." I introduce myself.

"Like the state?" she asks me.

"Nope, like the battleship."

"Well, Arizona Robbins…like the battleship, I guess we aren't strangers anymore." she says, "Now, I can play with you all I want."

I lift an eyebrow. I wonder if she intended for that to sound the way it did. As if she could read my mind, I see her eyes go wide as she stutters, "I—uh—I didn't mean for that to sound like that! What I meant was umm… I guess—" she stops when her phone rings.

"Talk to me, Karev." she says to the person on the other end of her iPhone, "Yeah, I can get there in about 10 minutes…Like surgery serious?" she asked, her face scrunching up as she receives an answer. "Crap, ok, get him prepped and I'll be there as soon as I can…Ok…Oh, Have my scrubs ready!…alright, bye."

Hanging up her phone, she looked over to the gas station store. "Shit!" she says under her breath. I turn and look in the direction that she's starring in and see that the previously empty gas station was full of people now.

"Umm…?" I say.

"I have somewhere that I need to be, like, right now, but I need gas, or I won't get there at all and there are so many people and—"

Her rambling is so cute, I don't want to stop her, but I do. "Uhh, just take the gas in my pump." I say, pointing to her car.

"Seriously? Wow, you don't have to do that." she says to me.

"No, really, that phone call seemed serious, take the gas." I say softly. Any other time, I would not have offered twice, but there was something about this woman.

"You are amazing, thank you so much." she says, digging in her purse. She pulled out a few bills and handed them to me, "That should cover it." she yells to me, jogging over to her pump.

I count the money and see that she gave me 50 dollars. "Hey, wait this is too—" I look up but by then, she had been pulling off. "much." I finish.

"Umm, alrighty then" I say to myself, walking back into the gas station to get 30 dollars on 4.

After pumping my gas, I get into my car. As I'm about to start my car, I hear my phone ring. I look to see who it is and I'm surprised to be getting a call from Sammy, my brother's fiancée.

"Samantha, hey!" I say with a smile.

My smile quickly fades when I hear her tone. "Arizona," she says, "Tim's been in

an accident. I'm not sure what happened or how serious it is, but I just got a call from Jack telling me to get to the hospital." I can't seem to form words and for that reason, I'm silent. "Arizona? Arizona are you there?" she says.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did they take him to my hospital?" I say, referring to my job.

"No, umm Seattle Grace Mercy West. I'm on my way there now." she says.

"Ok. I'm on my way too…Ok…Yeah, be safe. Bye" I hang up with Sammy.

I start the car and pull out of the gas station. "Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay…" I whisper to myself as I make my way to the hospital.

**A/N: I'm sure you guys know, reviews are emosewa-backwards and if you all could throw me a few, tell me how yall are feeling about this, that's be sweeeeeet. Thanks. =D**


	2. Old Faces and New Feelings

**I don't own these characters. Well, a few of them are mine, but the ones that matter belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc.**

**A/N: Whoa! Thank you guys for all of the reviews and alerts. You all are starting to make me feel uber special! Thanks, Thanks, Thanks! ...Broken Things...I'm working on it!**

**Chapter 2**

..::Callie's POV::..

'_Well, that was nice,' _I think to myself about the encounter that I just had with a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. I guess I have a thing for those, huh? Driving to the hospital, I sigh in frustration. I had just left the hospital about a half hour ago. I didn't even get a chance to get a nap in.

"Arizona" I say out loud to myself, "Arizoooona...hmm...it feels good on my lips." I continue. I laugh at how ridiculous I must sound right now. She was just a nice lady at a gas station…with gorgeous dimples, and impossible blue eyes…'_Whoa, Callie. You'll never even see this girl again.'_ I think to myself as I pull into the hospital parking lot. Getting out of my car, I can't help smile as her dimpled grin pops into my head again.

….

"Alright, Karev, what do we got?" I ask Alex, rolling up the sleeves of my white coat.

"Uhhh, Male. 27. With compound fractures to the left tibia, right ulna. A broken fibula on the right and at least four broken ribs." he finishes.

"Wow, what happened to him?" I say checking the patient's eyes. He's extremely quite, he looks a little out of it and I have no idea how this guy is not screaming to the top of his lungs—let alone, conscious.

"Dirt bike accident. He's loaded with morphine if you're wondering why he's so calm. " Karev states.

"Crap, okay we have to go now. He has open wounds and since he was in dirt, we have to hurry in order to lower the risk of an infection. Call OR 3 and tell them we're coming up. Uhh, what's his name?" I tell Karev.

"I called already, and this is Mr…" Karev trails off, looking through the patient's chart. "Timothy Robbins."

"Ok, Timothy," I say looking at the patient, "We're gonna get you up to surgery, alright?" I ask him.

Receiving something that resembled a nod, we proceeded to the OR. This was going to be a long one.

::..Arizona's POV..::

Rushing into the waiting room at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, I see Sammy, Jack and my nephew Ryder.

I run over to them, "What happened, Jack? Is he okay?" I all but scream at Sammy's brother and my brother's best friend.

"Yeah, just a lot of broken bones, they took him into surgery just now. We were at the…" he tells me. He continues talking, but I don't hear anything else. I'm just so relieved that my brother is alive. "..and when Tim was up in the air, he lost control of the bike and came crashing down in the dirt. All I could do was grab Ry so that he wouldn't see." Jack finishes.

Dirt biking is something that my brother loves. When he become a young dad at 23, he came to the conclusion that he was going to leave to army. He wanted to stay and fight for his country, follow in our father's foot steps, but he said he couldn't risk getting hurt now that he was going to be a father. I knew that was a hard choice for him and I could see him getting frustrated at times, but he was the man our parents raised and I could not have been more proud. He got into dirk biking to rid of the frustration , and it always seemed to clear his mind. He said he felt free and all of his troubles vanished when he was in the air. Now, at 27, he has a real estate company, a 4 year old and a fiancée, and he still rides dirt bikes in his free time. Sammy hates it, but he loves it and my nephew loves it too.

"Wait, Ryder was there too?" I ask. Walking over to my nephew. Jack nods.

"Hey, Double R," I say, picking him up. Double R is a nickname I call him sometimes. He sometimes calls me Double A (Ryder Robbins, Auntie Arizona). "That must have been pretty scary to see your Dad like that, huh?"

He nods his head. "Is he gonna be alright?" he asks me.

"He's gonna be just fine." I tell him. When he hears this, he smiles wide, revealing those Robbins' dimples. His hair is jet black like Sammy's, but he has the bluest eyes you could imagine.

"How long did they say the surgery was going to take?" I asked.

"A few hours, maybe more." Sammy tells me, running a hand through her hair. "Arizona, will you stay? I have to get Ryder home, he hasn't eaten and he's covered in dirt." she asks me.

"Of course, you guys go and I'll keep you updated, okay?" I assure her.

"Okay, thanks." She tells me, "C'mon little man, let's get you cleaned up and fed. We'll come back later." She says, grabbing Ryder's hand.

"See ya Uncle Jack. See ya Double A." Ryder says.

"Alright, little guy, we'll see ya later." I say as they walk to the elevator.

…

Three and a half hours later, I'm making my way back to the waiting room. Jack left an hour ago and I was hungry so I decided to find something light to eat. When I got back into the waiting room, it was empty. I took a seat and pulled out my phone. A few minutes later, I see a doctor walk in, I'm relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Arizona. It's great to see you!" she says to me. "I just heard…don't worry, Tim's strong." she says

"Hey, Teddy! It's so good to see you too," I say, putting my phone into my pocket. "And thanks, I'll tell Tim you said that." I tell her. Teddy is a friend of mine that works here at the hospital. We met through Tim and they met through a mutual friend that had been in the army. We hadn't talked in some time, but it was good to see her.

"I didn't realize that it was Tim until I put two and two together. I know how he likes the dirk bikes." she says to me with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. How have you been?" I ask her.

"Good. Everything is great here and my life seems to be going pretty smooth. How about you? How's life over at Mayo?" she asks me.

"Well, I'm actually at Seattle Presbyterian now and it's umm, it's…work," I laugh.

"You hate it." she states plainly.

"Maybe a teensy bit." I say, holding up my hand. My index finger and thumb close together to show how much.

"Man, that's not goo—" we're cut off when Teddy's pager beeps. She looks down at it and looks back up at me with an apologetic smile. "Duty calls, I'll stop by his room later. Good to see you Arizona." she says, coming in for a hug.

"Likewise." I say, hugging her back. Teddy and I had been really close at one point but we sorta drifted apart over the years. No real reason for it, work and life got in the way, I guess.

I sit back down, and go back to looking at medical articles on my phone. A few minutes later, I hear the door open again, figuring it was another patient's family member, I decided it'd be pointless to look up.

"Umm, are you here for Timothy Robbins?" I hear someone say.

Looking up, I'm met with beautiful brown eyes. My breath catches in my throat. _'Gorgeous Gas station girl. What's she doing here? Crap, what was her name, what was her name…' _I think to myself. With all of this going on with Tim, I totally forgot about my run in with the breathtakingly stunning Latina in front of me. One look, though, and the butterflies were back.

Realizing that I'm staring, mouth ajar, I pull myself together, "Yeah, th-that's me. I'm here for Tim." I say, standing.

She looks at me and I can tell that she's just as surprised as I am. "Well alright, Ms. Arizona Robbins." she says with a shy smirk, "Follow me."

As I follow her out of the waiting room, I can't help the smile that forms on my lips. _'She remembered my name!'_

**A/N: Tell me whatcha think, watcha really, really think. I said a tell me whatcha think, whatcha really, really think! (a lil bit of Spice for ya minds lol) No really, what'd you think?**


	3. Mood Swings?

**I don't own these characters. Well, a few of them are mine, but the ones that matter belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc.**

**A/N: Sorrrrrrrryyyyyyy for the late update, guys. I'm not feeling well, so if this chapter wasn't worth the wait, I'm sorry (again). Also, I wanted this chapter to be longer, more things were suppose to happen and more questions were suppose to be answered, but I wanted to give you guys something. The next update will be sooner, pinky promise. Calzonafan123? Is there a Calzonafan123?...oh, there you are. Thanks for being so nice about asking me to update, kinda the push I needed. Oh, all mistakes are mine. It's 2:21am and I don't feel good, gimme a break?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_..::Callie's POV::.._

It hadn't hit me that the pretty lady from that gas station and my new patient had the same last name until I saw her in the waiting room. When she looked up at me, I don't see how I could have missed the striking resemblance. The blonde hair, the blue eyes. They looked a lot alike.

"Can I see him now?" Arizona asks, breaking the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I could tell she was thinking the same thing that I was.

"Uhhh, yeah. He's asleep now and I just wanted to go over what I had to do." I start, "He had a few nasty breaks in his legs and arm. He had compound fractures to his left tibia and right ulna, which is here and here," I say, pointing to the bones in my leg and arm. "A compound fracture is a break where the bone actually pops out through the skin." I tell her, she just nods as I explain all of these medical terms to her. It looks like she knows what I'm talking about already, but she continues to let me do my job. "He also broke his right fibula, which is right here," I say pointing to my fibula, "and he cracked a few ribs."

"Jeez, Tim." I hear her say under her breath. I can see the pain in her eyes and, strangely, all I want to do is make her feel better.

"Hey, he's going to be fine. He's a fighter, I can tell already, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Thank you." she says, throwing me a small smile.

"No problem, it's my job." I smile back. "It's really weird seeing you again," I say, "I mean under these circumstances. A few hours ago you were throwing a fit because you thought I was stealing your gas and then you gave me that same gas so I could get to work and fix up your…?" I trail off.

"Brother," she says, "Tim is my little brother…and I did not throw a fit!" she says, mocking shock.

I laugh, "Sure you didn't."

"_DR. CALLIOPE TORRES, YOU'RE NEEDED IN THE CHIEF'S OFFICE." _I hear the loud speaker call out. _'Why the hell didn't they just page me?' _I think to myself, looking down at my pager. Noticing that it is dead, I roll my eyes.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" I hear Arizona ask me.

"Wha?" I say, smacking my pager against the palm of my hand as if that'll magically charge it.

"You just rolled your eyes at me." she states.

"Oh, no, that wasn't meant for you," I quickly tell her, "I just realized that my pager is dead, and that," I point to the ceiling, motioning to the loud speaker, "was for me." I finish.

"Oh," she says. "Well, umm, I should go check on Tim. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Yeah, I'll stop around check on him a little later." I say, walking towards the elevator. Before getting on I turn a to her, "Hey," I say, waiting for her to turn around, when she does, I continue, "It was really nice seeing you again."

"You too, Calliope." she smiles as I enter the elevator. I smile back, of course, I mean, how could I not? If anybody would have called me by my full name, especially only hours after meeting me, I would have put them in their place, but it sounded good rolling off her lips. For some reason, I feel like I'll be spending a lot of time in Timothy Robbins' room these next weeks.

_::..Arizona's POV..::_

I've been sitting in Tim's room for a few hours waiting until Sammy gets here. I have to work early tomorrow and I need to get home, but I don't want to leave Tim alone.

A few minutes pass when Sammy walks in.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm glad you're here, I have to get going…where's Ryder?" I ask, realizing that she was alone.

"My sister has him." she tells me. "Thanks for staying, Arizona. Your brother is gonna worry my head off." she laughs a little. "I'll keep you updated."

"Okay, see ya later, Sammy."

I walk out of my brother's room and head to the elevator. When the doors open, I see Callie and my heart starts to pound. _'Gosh, Arizona, you just met her, she should NOT be making you feel this way!' _I think to myself.

"Dr. Torres." I greet.

She looks up from her phone and smiles at me. "Hey, I was just coming to check on your brother," she says walking out of the elevator. "Were you leaving?" she asks.

"Yeah, I have to get home." I tell her.

"Of course you do, I'm sure you have someone there waiting for you, you've been here for hours." she says.

"Maybe." I tease, "No, but I have to work early."

"You'll be back tomorrow, though, right?" she asks. I give her a playful look that says _'what's it to you?' _and she quickly tries to clarify herself. "I mean—uh—Timothy shouldn't he here alone when he wakes up and I—I just didn't want him to be alone." she says. God, she. Is. Adorable.

I chuckle at her adorable ramble, "Tim has a fiancée who's here right now and I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Cool. I'll see you then." she says, "I'm gonna go check on your brother." she nods towards his room.

"Okay." I say, pushing the bottom for elevator.

….

"NO, DR. ROBBINS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!," the chief of surgery at my job yells at me. "You had NO right to go against what Dr. Lewis said!" he continues to shout.

"Well if I hadn't, a little boy, who is fine now, would have died! The only reason Dr. Lewis is making such a huge fuss is because he was wrong. He claims I made him look bad." I defend myself.

"Lewis is the head of the Peds. ward, okay? You work under him! What. He. Says. GOES! And if this happens again, Robbins, that's your ass, do you hear me?"

I chuckle under my breath. This hospital couldn't play more favoritism if they tried. "Loud and clear." I say sarcastically. I get up to leave and make my way to change. I was off after a long day and all I wanted to do is sleep, but I had to go see Tim.

It had been six days since Tim's accident and three days since I last saw Callie. I have to say, I was missing my perfect stranger. With my crazy work schedule, I haven't had much time at SGMW and when I _am_ there, Callie isn't working or I had just missed her.

Tim was doing well. He was recovering super fast, going back to his normal, joking self and I was glad. Tim and I didn't have a normal brother/sister relationship, we were much closer. Maybe it was because we moved around so much as kids…who knows? I was going to go home, shower and then make my way to the hospital to check on him.

A half hour later, I was walking into Tim's room.

"Boo!" he said as I walked in.

Boo is my nickname. My grandma gave it to me when I was a really little kid because every time I would see her I had band-aids on my arms and legs. She would always asks me what happened and I would always say "I got another boo boo!" and so she started calling me "Boo-Boo" and over time that shortened to Boo. It's much easier to say than Arizona and it stuck. Being an adult, I've tried to make them stop calling me that, but it doesn't seem to be working.

I laugh and walk over to kiss his head, "Hey, Timmy, how ya feeling?"

"Good, actually."

"That's awesome. Where are Sammy and Ry?" I ask.

"They left like 10 minutes before you got here. You do know visiting hours are over in like 15 minutes, right?" he says, trying to sit up in bed.

"What?" I say, looking at my watch. Sure enough it was 7:43. Noticing the struggle, I get up, "Here, let me help." I say. "How's that?" I ask after fixing his pillow hehind his head.

"Better, thanks." he says to me. "So, how was your day?"

"Well, I got into a bit of trouble." I tell him.

"Boo? Trouble?" he asks sarcastically.

I laugh, "First off, stop calling me that. And second, it totally wasn't my fault. I did what I had to do to save my patient and I don't care how anyone feels about it."

As I was finishing my statement, there was a light knock on the door and someone entered. My breath caught in my throat as I soaked up Callie's presence.

"Hey, Tim, just came to check up on you, see how you're feeling." she says, never looking in my direction. I'd be lying if I said her not noticing me didn't bother me a little.

"Okay, everything looks good. How's your pain?" she asked.

"Like a 3. I'm feeling pretty good, doc." he says looking over at me. _'Crap, he caught me staring!'_

He smirks, "Oh, how could I be so rude. Dr. Torres, this is my sister. Arizona." he says, nodding towards me.

"Yeah, we've met." she said, still not looking at me_. 'umm, did I do something wrong?' _I question in my head.

"You have?" he said a bit confused.

"Yeah, you were knocked out from anesthesia, though." she said to him, finally looking up at me. She threw me a sham smile and something that looked like a nod and then looked back at my brother, "Okay, Tim, everything looks good, page a nurse if you need anything." she said turning to leave.

"Ok, what was that about?" Tim asked as the door closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I defend.

"Oh, come on, Boo, I saw that look she gave you." he says.

"There was no look, and stop calling me that!" I say.

"Right, and I guess you weren't drooling over here when she walked in, righ—"

"Shut up!" I cut him off. He was always able to read me so well.

_"IT IS 8 O'CLOCK, VISITING HOUR ARE NOW OVER"_ the voice said over to loud speaker.

"I guess that's me." I laugh as I stand to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. We're gonna talk about what just happened later." he says as I leave.

Walking towards the elevator, I see Callie inside.

"Hold the elevator!" I say, running towards it. We catch each other's eyes as she leans against the back wall of the elevator, making no effort to move. She tears her eyes away from mine and looks down as the doors close.

**A/N: What's Callie's deal? Review =D**


	4. Coincidences and Confusion

**I don't own these characters. Well, a few of them are mine, but the ones that matter belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc.**

**Thanks for reading, guys. All mistakes are mine. **

**Chapter 4**

_::..Arizona's POV..::_

It had been a week since I last seen Callie. I think she's avoiding me. Tim says she comes to check on him regularly, but whenever I'm there, a resident comes to check on him. I have no idea what I did to her, but then again, I really didn't know her. Maybe this is her real personality, ya know? The fact that she is ignoring me doesn't stop her from running through my mind. There's just something about her that I can't shake.

Today was Tim's last day in the hospital and I was going to go there to pick him up since Sammy would still be working, but first, I had to pick up a few things from the store.

Walking into the grocery store, I grab a cart, and make my way around picking up some things for myself and Tim. Rounding the corner of the cookie aisle, I'm met by two women who have absolutely no problem with public display of affection. I mean, a kiss here and there is fine, but they're making out and, grabbing and moaning, it's ridiculous. _'This is a freaking grocery store, get a room!' _I think.

"Um, excuse me," I say to the couple. Oblivious to me, they continue to kiss. "Hey," I say a little louder this time, "Excuse me!" they both turn to me with a look of annoyance.

"What?" the blonde haired one, with blue eyes asked.

I laugh in amazement, "What do you mean what?" I say to them.

"What? You've never seen two woman kiss before? Gosh, the world is full of you homophobes, get a new hobby because it's getting old!" the other woman, the one with brown hair and green eyes, says to me. She's raising her voice and beginning to cause a scene.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I start, "You don't know me at all and I don't take kindly to disrespect. You don't get to call me a homophobe, I've seen plenty of women kiss each other…and I'm definitely_ not_ a homophobe, that's not at all what this is about. Whatever you guys do is your business, my only concern here is that fact that your ass is pressed up against the Oreos that I want!" I state, pointing to the cookies. I can feel my anger boiling.

"Yeah, whatever," the blonde said as she took the brunette's hand and walked away. "C'mon, babe."

Gosh, I'm heated. How dare they make assumptions like that. I go to pay for my things so I can got get my brother.

Walking into the hospital, I'm surprised to see that Tim is in a wheelchair in the lobby. _'Wow, she's really making an effort to not see me, huh?'._

"Hey, Tim. You all ready?" I ask.

"Sup, Boo, and yeah, let me just call over that resident," he says looking around, spotting him, he waves him over. A young doctor with amazingly gorgeous eyes comes over to wheel him out.

When we get to the car, he helps me get Tim in the car.

"Thanks, Dr. Avery," Tim says.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem." he smiles as he turn to go back inside the hospital.

The ride to Tim's house is quiet except for the radio, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"What time is Sammy off?" I break the silence.

"She should be there in a half hour." he says. "So, Boo, I need a huge favor." he says, turning off the radio.

"What kind of favor?"

"Well there is this lawyer that is suppose to be coming to look at this house. It's a really big sale and since I'm all banged up, I..I need—can you just show her around the house. Please?" Tim asks.

"Seriously, Tim, where are the other people who make a living doing this?" I asks.

"Luke was suppose to do it, but he will be out of town, Tawny has the flu and she gave it to Doug, so he has the flu too. I am wheelchair bound for the next couple of weeks and Jack can't do it on that day." he says in one breath, "Please, sis? This is a really big sale."

"Jeez, Tim," I sigh. "What day is it? I may have to work." I honestly tell him.

"This Friday." he says looking over at me. I smile letting him know that I'm free. "Man, Arizona, you rock! You're definitely my favorite sister!" he says giddily.

"That's cause I'm awesome…and it might have something to do with the fact that I'm your only sister." I tell him, pulling into his drive-way.

…

Today is the day that I had to show the house to the 'big time lawyer'. This must be a really important sale because Tim has been bugging me about it. This isn't my first time showing a house for him so I kind of have an idea of what I'm doing.

Driving the short distant from my place to the house, I notice how beautiful the place is. _'Wow, this place is amazing. I can't believe how big it is. I wonder how the inside looks.'_ I think to myself, walking up the front step.

I get inside and I am at a lost for words at the style and structure of the place. I spend the next few minutes roaming about, checking the place out until I hear a disgustingly familiar voice coming from downstairs. I come down the stairs to find the blonde hair, blue eyed lady from the grocery store. _'SERIOUSLY! This is going to be a long tour'_ I think. It looks like she recognizes me too because she has the same face of annoyance that I saw the other day.

'_Suck it up Arizona, you're an adult. Just do what you have to do and it'll be over.'_

"Wow," I whisper, "Are you here to look at the house? I'm Arizona Robbins. I'm filling in for Luke for the day." I say sticking out my hand.

"Yeah..umm, he told me that someone named Tim would be here." she says, dismissing my hand.

"Yeah, well, Tim couldn't make it. You have me instead," I say, giving her a fake smile, "Shall we start the tour?"

"Ahh, no. I'm waiting for my girlfriend, she's parking the car." the blonde tells me.

'_Great, now I have to deal with her and her crazy, judging girlfriend.'_ I think as I hear footsteps approaching the room that we're in.

"There she is now," she says to me. "In here, babe!" the blonde calls.

"Coming!" I hear a familiar voice getting closer.

When she rounds the corner, I swear my heart stops beating. Instead of seeing the green eyes of the brunette from the grocery store, I lock eyes with the person who has been invading my thoughts since I met her at a gas station. Callie.

**A/N: Tisk, Tisk.**


	5. Secrets

**I don't own these characters. Well, a few of them are mine, but the ones that matter belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc.**

**Sorry for the delay. For all of you who read the A/Ns for _Broken Things_, those evil laptop troubles are back! D= ...speaking of _Broken Things_, I promise I'll be updating as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! This is really, really short, but I wanted to give you all _something_. Sooo...yeah.**

**Chapter 5**

_..::Callie's POV::.._

"I'm all read—" I stop mid sentence when I lock eyes with Arizona's baby blues. _'This CAN NOT be happening to me right now!' _I think to myself. It's really great to see her but I know I've been a bitch to her lately.

"This is your girlfriend?" I hear Arizona ask Andrea. She sounds a little shocked.

"Ahh, yeah. _This_ is my girlfriend….My, uh, one and only." I hear Andrea tell Arizona. She seems a little weird, or maybe I'm just making things up.

"Okay," Arizona smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm Arizona Robbins, I'll be showing you and your _girlfriend_ around today." she finishes holding out her hand for me to shake.

'_She wants to play this game, does she?'_, I think to myself, holding out my own hand. "Callie Torres, nice to meet you."

Before Arizona gets a chance to speak, we're interrupted by Andrea's phone ringing. "Alexandrea McCord, go." she says into her phone. She looks up at us, her hand covering her phone so the person on the other end couldn't hear her, "I have to take this one, I'll be back." she says walking towards the front door.

I wait until I hear the door close before I speak.

"Sooo, Arizona Robbins, we've met quite a few times, what's with the whole introduction thing?" I ask her.

She chuckles and I can tell she's annoyed. "Oh really? Could have fooled me."

"What?" I ask, playing dumb. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please, Callie. The way you treated me the other day, I'd think we were complete strangers."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say even though I know exactly what she's talking about. She's talking about how rude I was to her.

"I'm talking about how rude you were to me." she says.

'_Bingo! If only she knew the real reason behind my behavior.'_

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter." she says and I swear I can hear a little bit of hurt in her voice.

Walking closer to her, I'm definitely taking a chance by invading her personal space, once I get close to her ear, I whisper, "Of course it matters."

She takes in a quick breath and steps back, "Callie, your girlfriend'll be in here any moment."

"No she won't, she's on the phone we have at least 5 minutes." Arizona gives me a questioning look. "I know her pretty well." I tell her.

"Ha. I bet you don't know her as well as you think you do." Arizona whispers, but I hear her perfectly fine.

"What was that?" I say.

"Umm, I, uh. Nothing." Arizona stutters.

"Umm, Okay?" I say, "Hey, I know I've kinda been avoiding you and all that, but I have my reasons," I say nodding in the direction that Andrea left out. "Seriously, have lunch with me and I can show you that I'm really not a bitch."

"Are you asking me out?" Arizona asked with a disapproving look on her face.

"Maybe." I say.

"Well then, my answer is no," she says matter-of-factly, "You have a girlfriend."

"Okay...well, no. It isn't a date." I say.

"But you just said it was."

"Nooo, I said maybe as in maybe it is, maybe it isn't. In this case it isn't... So what do ya say, Arizona. Have lunch with me?" I ask again.

Just as she was about to speak again, Andrea walked back in.

"Okay, I'm all set. Are we going? Let's go, you ready?" she asks me. Yeah, she's acting weird.

"Yupp, I'm ready. Are we going, Arizona?" I asked hoping she'd catch the double meaning of my phrase.

"Uhh…yeah," she said with a small smile. "Yeah, we're going."

After looking at the place for a little over twenty minutes, I got paged.

"Hey, I have to go. I just got paged." I tell Andrea and Arizona. Mostly Arizona.

"Okay." Andrea says.

I turn to leave but then I turn back, "Hey, uh, Arizona I have a friend who is looking to buy a house," I lie, "Can I have your number to give to him?"

"Oh, she's just filling in for someone." Andrea jumps in.

"Yeah, I'm just doing my little brother a favor. But, um, hey, you could give me your number and I'll be sure to give it to him." she says with a dimpled grin.

"Yeah, that'd be great. 206 239-0984." I say with a smile. She puts the number into her phone and with that, I leave.

**A/N: STOP! Put down your phone! Don't call that number, if you do and someone answers, you'll probably freak them out. I seriously googled Seattle's area code and then typed 7 random numbers...Oh, reviews are sweeet!**


	6. Stalkers and Ice Cream

**I don't own these characters. Well, a few of them are mine, but the ones that matter belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc.**

**I can give you guys 106 reasons why this update took so long (and seriously, I have like 117 reasons to give) but I'm sure you all don't wanna hear them. I am sorry that it took so long and, for all it's worth, I have a laptop charger so updates should come faster now. Thanks for sticking around, reading, for the favorites, and alerts and for reviewing.**

**Also, _Callie's text, _Arizona's text. And I kinda changed up their backgrounds and stuff. You'll see.**

**Thanks again, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

_::..Arizona's POV..::_

"I don't understand why not, though." Teddy says to me, taking a bite of her sandwich. She'd gotten me to have lunch with her at her job so that we could catch up a bit…and so that she can continue to harass me about taking a job here.

"Teddy, it's really complicated and I just don't think things would work our here, ya know?" I tell her.

"How could things not work out? You don't know anyone here except me and we're friends already! Besides, you'll be Head of Peds. if you take the job here and won't have to worry about sexes bosses and not being able to show your full potential." Teddy says, putting a chip into her mouth.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." I tell her taking a sip of my juice. I hear my phone beep and I look down to see who it is. Reading a text from Tim, I hear a voice that belongs to a person who I was trying to avoid.

"There you are, Teddy." I hear Callie say, "I've been looking all over for you, turns out my patient, the hip replacement guy has been having chest pains andhe has a history when it comes to cardio and I wanted to see if you could look into that before I perform—Arizona?" she stops.

I lift my head up and smile, "Callie, hey! I didn't expect to see you here." I lie.

"I work here." Callie says, dryly.

It's been a week since she gave me her number and I have yet to make any contact with her.

"Right... How have you been?" I awkwardly ask.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Teddy asks, confused.

"Uh, Yeah, sorta." Callie answers, "I did surgery on her brother."

"Oh yeah that's right." Teddy says before her pager sounds. "Arizona, I have to go, think about the job offer, okay? Callie, I'll be up to check on your patient in a half." Teddy says before leaving the cafeteria.

"Job offer? What job offer?" Callie says, taking a seat, "You mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead," I say waving to the seat across from me. "Umm, you guys have an opening in Peds. and Teddy thinks I should check it out."

Callie looks confused, "Wait, what? You're a surgeon?" she says, "I thought you did real estate." she finished.

"No, I was really just doing my brother a favor, showing you guys the house. I'm a Pediatric surgeon over at Seattle Presbyterian…well I was—I mean I am, but I won't be in a couple weeks…" I ramble.

Callie looks at me, confusion evident on her face.

"I resigned." I tell her. Just then, my phone rings, I look and see that it's Tim.

"Excuse me." I tell Callie before answering.

"Hello…Yeah, why?…Uh, Yeah sure…Yeah, an hour is fine…ok, I'll see you guys then." I hang up.

"Oh, so your phone isn't broken." Callie states.

"Huh?" I say, not sure what she was talking about.

"Nothing, it's just that you never called and I though maybe something might have happened to your phone." She says, a small hint of annoyance and sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh…look, Callie. You have a girlfriend and I just didn't think that me seeing you for lunch would be appropriate, ya know? I wasn't avoiding you or anything." I tell her, honestly.

"It wasn't a date. I'm allowed to have lunch with friends, Arizona." Callie says.

"Yeah, I know but—." I say, but I'm cut off.

"Here, let me see." Callie says reaching across the table to grab my phone.

After watching her toy with it for a little bit, I finally ask, "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"I just sent a text to my phone." she says, sitting my phone back down. "Now, I have your number."

"Wha—you can't just do that!" I say, watching Callie stand up from the table.

"That's funny…cause, I kinda just did." she says before smirking and walking away.

Standing up from the table, I throw my things in the trash. Walking towards the exit of the hospital, I can't help the grin that seems to appear whenever I think about Callie. There is just something about her that drives me wild. I know that her girlfriend is cheating on her but that doesn't make it ok for me to help her cheat. But it's only lunch, right? What could that hurt? Oh, who am I kidding, I like her. I'm playing with fire here…but if that fire is Callie Torres, label me a pyro.

I end my thoughts when I reach my car. Getting in, I clear my head of all things Callie related and make my way over to hang out with some of my favorite guys, Tim and Ryder.

_..::Callie's POV::.._

"…Yeah, they met when she was in high school. They were together for 3 years and then in senior year, his parents moved to Arizona and she was heartbroken and then they meet again 10 years later and BAM! Just like that, they're getting married. Isn't that great?—Callie? Callie, are you listening to me?" Andrea stops and asks me. We're sitting at her place, eating take out and she's telling me about one of her cousins….or something.

"What? Yeah, I'm listening, keep going." I lie. Truth be told, she lost me when she said Arizona. That immediately made me think of that special blonde.

"Anyway, they are going to get marri—" she's cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. "Alexandrea McCord, go" she says. She looks up at me and then tells me that she has to take the call outside.

A few minutes went by and Andrea came back in and started to clear her take out containers from the table.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Oh, I just have to go over to my office really quick." she says.

"Seriously, Andrea?" I say, rolling my eyes, "I just got here and you're leaving?"

"Yeah." she says plainly, "Duty calls." she finishes motioning to her cell phone.

"Whatever." I say as she walks to the door.

"Will you be here when I get back?" she asks, curiously. "Ya know, just so I'll know…"

"I don't know, Andrea…why?" I ask.

"I just need to know…you know what, why do you go home, I'm not sure how long I'll be." Andrea says.

"But you just said that it'd be a quick run." I say.

"Yeah, but you know how things can get with these major cases." she says. "Just, uhhh…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" and with that, she leaves.

I'm not stupid. Actually, I'm pretty damn smart. I have a gut feeling when it comes to certain stuff, I just know things. But one thing that I can't figure out is why I can't bring myself to call Andrea on her bullshit.

Sitting in the empty apartment, I pull out my phone and send a text.

'_**Arizona (like the battleship) what are you up to?'**_

Clearing the table and gathering my things, I leave Andrea's place and start to walk to my apartment. It's about a ten minute walk from her place to mine but I decided to take a detour, stopping at the ice cream shop around the corner from my apartment. Looking at my phone, I realize that Arizona hadn't text me back yet. Walking into the shop, I order something sweet. As I'm waiting for it, I feel my phone vibrate.

I got a butterflies when I saw that it was from Arizona.

'**Hey, Callie. I would have responded sooner, but I forgot my phone was on silent and couldn't hear it. I'm not up to anything, just running some errands. You?**'

I smiled as I quickly wrote a reply.

'_**I'm just hangin'. Hey, do you like ice cream?'**_

A few seconds later, she responded.

'**Yes, I like ice cream. This is too weird, I'm beginning to think you're planning all of this.'**

Reading that text had me a bit confused.

'_**Huh? What do you mean?'**_ I send back.

Soon after, Arizona replied.

'**Look up and to your right.'**

Following Arizona's directions, I looked up and to my right, to see her standing outside of the ice cream shop, looking as adorable as I've ever seen another human.

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Dr. Robbins, are you stalking me?" I tease her when she walks in.

"I should ask you the same thing." she says, walking over to where I was standing at the counter.

After a few seconds of silence, I ask, "Are you busy? We can get some ice cream, maybe take a walk?"

She looked like she wanted to say yes, but something was clearly holding her back. Before she could answer, I cut in "Am I really that bad that you don't wanna get ice cream with me?" I say, playing like I'm offended. That earned me a giggle from Arizona.

"No, it's not that at all, it's actually the opposite." she mumbled the last part, but I heard it perfectly clear.

"Then c'mon, make my day." I say with a smile.

With that, Arizona smiled, showing off her dimples and agreed.

After she ordered her ice cream we began walking.

"So, Arizona, like the battleship what were you doing down here, besides stalking me?" I ask.

"Okay, one, are you always gonna add that 'Like the battleship' to my name?" she asked with a laugh and I shrug as she continues. "Two, I was certainly not stalking you, Calliope, I was over there picking up some things for my nephew's turtle." she says pointing across the street to the Monster Pet.

"Oh cool, I had a turtle when I was 4. The funny thing is, I have no idea what happened to it, it kinda got lost when we moved here." I laugh.

"Oh, you're not from Seattle?" she ask, as we crossed the street, going in the direction of the park.

"No, I was born in Mexico. Mazatlan, Sinaloa. My family to Miami when I was 4 and came to Seattle as an intern and I've been here since." I tell her.

"Oh, that's awesome. You speak Spanish, yeah?" Arizona asked me.

"Yupp."

"Say something!" she excitedly asked and I couldn't help but smile at her child like enthusiasm.

"Like what?" I ask her.

"I don't know, anything." she says.

"Ok…ummm…Creo que eres hermosa. Y probablemente no debería decir esta última parte, pero me gustas tu." I tell her.

She smiles at me, "What'd you say?"

"Ha. That's for me to know and for you to find out." I say "Ever heard of Google Translate?" I joke.

"Say it again." she said and I repeated myself.

"Why'd you have me say it again?" I ask, curious, not even realizing that she had pulled out her phone.

"I recorded it and I'm gonna put Google Translate to use later." she said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

I started to get a little nervous, she already feels a little bad for hanging out with me when I have a girlfriend, she probably won't want to be around me now.

"You can't do that!" I say, almost too quickly.

"Why not?" she asks.

"You just can't." I say.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what you just said?" she asked.

"No."

"Well then, Google Translate it is." she says with a small smile.

We make our way to a bench in a park I sometimes go to.

"This is nice," she says, "There is another part not too far from here that I found a while ago. It's really peaceful out there. There are some bushes in the far corner of it that no one really pays attention to but behide them is a small bench over looking Seattle, it's really amazing." Arizona tells me.

"Yeah?" I ask. "You'll have to take me there someday."

"Hmm, maybe. You've gotta be pa-retty special for me to take you there." she says.

"I'm sure I can pass that test." I say winking, she laughs. "So, tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" she asks, turning fully towards me on the bench, but still granting me my personal space.

"Umm, I don't know, you and Tim seem pretty close. Is he your only sibling?"

"No, I have two little brothers who are twins." she says. "Yeah, Matty and Adicen are 17."

"Oh, I have a really good friend named Addison!" I tell her. "Are all of you guys close like you and Tim are?" I ask, honestly wanting to know. I find myself wanting to know more and more about her.

"Well, we're all pretty close. Me being the only girl, the three of them are protective over me even though I'm the oldest. It's funny, really. How about you?"

I laugh, thinking to how protective my sister Aria and I are of our older brother. "Well, unlike you, I'm the youngest. Not by much, though. My sister Aria and I are 2 years apart, and My brother Cruz and I are 4 years apart. We're all pretty close, not as close as you and Tim though."

"Yeah, Tim and I have this weird bond. I think maybe it's because it was just us for a while before my parents had the twins and we became really close with us jumping from place to place and all that." she tells me.

I was just about to ask what she meant when she said they jumped from place to place when my phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I tell her with an apolgetic smile, she nods in understanding.

"Callie Torres." I say. In the middle of my conversation, I see that Arizona's phone rang too and she's also talking to someone. After finishing my call, she ends hers a few seconds later.

"I gotta go."

"I have to leave." we both say in unison.

Laughing a little, I remembered that she's also a surgeon and ask, "Was that your job? I just got called in, there was a—"

"Big pile up on the freeway, yeah." she finished for me. "I got called in too, all hands on deck."

"We should get going then." I say, standing up, putting my hand out to help her off of the park bench.

We quickly get back to the ice cream shop where her car is parked across the street.

"We should do this again." I say, all of a sudden nervous.

"Yeah definitely…now go fix some bones. I'll talk to you later." she said.

"Alright, go save some little people." I say and she pulls off, going to Seattle Presbyterian and I jog around the corner to SGMW, ready to work.

**A/N: ^^ Translation: I think you're beautiful . And I probably shouldn't say this last part, but I like you.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are rad. Also, are you guys on twitter and tumblr? Follow me if you want. On twitter, I'm LegalizeZig and tumblr is **


	7. Pee Eye Zee Zee Aye

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.****

****sorry for the wait. happy reading.****

**Chapter 6 **

::..Arizona's POV..::

Walking out of the chief's office in SGMW, I make my way to the elevator. _'This is a pretty cool hospital, I can see myself working here'. _I think, stepping on to the elevator.

When I get off and start walking towards the exit, I'm stopped in my tracks by a familiar voice calling my name.

"Arizona! Wait up!" I turn to see Calliope coming towards me.

"Hey, Callie." I say with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was just leaving, actually." I answer.

"Me too." she tells me as we began walking towards the exit. "So, about the other night," she begins, and I nod for her to continue, "I had a pretty good time. It was nice, ya know, just being able to get to know you and I was thinking that maybe we could do it again sometimes…as friends." she adds when she sees the look on my face.

I can't help but smile. I really shouldn't. We really shouldn't and, sure, we're pulling the whole 'friend' thing, but Callie has a girlfriend and I like her and according to Google Translate, she likes me too. Nevertheless, my lips don't listen to what my brain is saying, and the total opposite of what I am thinking comes out. "Yeah, I had a good time, too. And, I don't see why we couldn't do it again sometimes. As friends." _'Yes I do.'_

"Great. How about now, are you busy? Andrea is working, and I'm starving." Callie asks as we near the parking lot.

"Ah, sure. What do you have a taste for?" I ask.

"There's this place not too far from here, they have the best pizza in the entire world. It's close to here if you don't mind the walk?"

"Are you talking about that place near the aquarium? What's it called—Leaning Tower of Pizza?" I ask and Callie nods. "I love that place." I tell her as I lead the way out of the parking lot.

"What a coincidence." Callie says following me.

4 minutes later, Callie and I are walking into the pizza store. It was a nice little place, but it was hot as hell inside, so we decide to eat at the tables that they have set up outside.

"Before we were called in the other day, you were saying something about moving around a lot?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, my dad was a marine, and we moved around a lot when we were younger." I tell her, taking a bite of my pizza.

"Oh, that makes sense now—the whole name thing, the battleship. The U.S.S. Arizona, right? That's how you got your name, yeah?" Callie asks.

"Yupp."

"That makes your name ten times cooler in my book." Callie confesses.

"Yeah? You into history and war and all that?" I ask curious.

"Not really, it's just cool that there's a history behind your name and it didn't come from the state like most people would initially think." Callie tells me, sipping her soda.

"Well, thank you." I smile.

She nods, "So, you know Teddy?" Callie asks.

"Yeah," I tell her, happy at how easy conversation is flowing again. "We met through my brother and became super close. We're not as close as we were, but we're still really good friends. I'm sure we'll get back to where we were when I start working." I finish.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, yeah. You're looking at the new Head of Pediatrics Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." I tell her, pointing to myself. Unable to contain my grin, I let it show.

"What? No way, Arizona, that's—that's great!" she tells me, standing up to hug me. I stand up too, and we awkwardly hug over our pizza. Well, the hug wasn't awkward, just the positioning of it was. The hug was perfect.

..::Callie's POV::..

Sitting back down from our hug, I fake another smile. This—this was not good. This was bad, actually. Yes, having Arizona work at SGMW was really, really bad. I like her. I like her sooo much and we haven't even known each other that long. Not to mention the fact that I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who, in the 8 months that we've been together, can't even hold a match to the feelings that I have for Arizona Robbins. Liking her from a distance was bad enough, but now—now, she'll be near me. She'll be near me and she'll be looking at me with those amazing eyes, and she'll be smiling and dimple popping and just invading all of my senses. All the time, the woman who has been on my mind constantly will be in the same building as me. What if I do something stupid?

"When do you start?" I ask.

"The 7th at 11." she says, eating her last bite of pizza. There is a little sauce on her lower lip and as soon as I am about to tell her, she subconsciously licks it off. It wasn't meant to be sexy, I'm sure, but I'm also sure that my heart stopped beating for a second…or two.

"So soon?" I playfully ask, pushing the many dirty thoughts that I just had to the back of my mind.

"Callie, that's 2 whole days," she laughs, "Besides, don't act like you wont be happy to have we around more."

"Oh, I will." I mumble, and we both laugh.

"So, how's the house search going? You guys find anything yet?" Arizona ask, and I swear I see a bit of disgust flash across her face.

"What was that face?" I ask her as we clean up our pizza.

"What face? There was no face." She quickly tells me.

"Yeah, okay." I tell her with a look that tells her I know she's lying. She shrugs and then asks about the house search again.

"Well, no, Andrea's still looking." I answer.

"Why aren't you helping? It's gonna be your place too." she says, standing so that we could leave.

"What?" I ask confused, "No, no, no, this is just for Andrea." I tell Arizona. "Yeah, she's buying a house, and I'm just helping her look for one, but I'm not moving in. I like my apartment." I laugh.

"Good to know. When do you have to be back at the hospital?" Arizona asks me.

"In about an hour, I have a surgery, but I'm on call so…" I tell her.

"Yeah, I know how that is. You don't want to stay at the hospital, yet you really can't risk going anywhere because you might get called in." she tells me as we walk back to the hospital parking lot.

"What are you up to after this?" I ask, not wanting her to go.

"I have a bunch of things to fill out for the hospital before I start." she says when we walk into the parking lot.

Walking her over to her car, I turn to look at her. "So," I began, "I had a really good time _again_." I tell her with a smile.

"Me too." she tells me, and for a second, we just look at each other.

"Calliope," she breaks the silence, "I—I have to tell you something." she finishes, almost shyly.

"What is it?"

"I contemplated whether or not I should tell you, ya know? I'm a fan of minding my own business unless it has to do with work, but…but you're great, and you don't deserved to be treated like this…" she tells me, and I'm a bit uneasy at how suddenly the mood changed.

"Treated like what?" I ask, trying to catch her wandering gaze. "Arizona what are you talking about? Spit it out." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay…well, a little while ago, I was at the market. I went to pick up some things for Tim because he had just had surgery—but you know that, because you did the surgery," Arizona say, softly smacking herself in the forehead in the classic 'duh' action.

"Arizona, you're rambling. Just tell me what you need to tell me." I tell her, a bit above a whisper, finally catching her eye. She looks so nervous.

"Right. So there was this couple, and they were kissing and I didn't really care that much, except for they were blocking the Oreos that I wanted. I asked them to move and they got angry." she tells me, taking a deep breath. I'm so confused right now, but anything that is making her this nervous must be serious, so I continue to listen, "One of the girls—I think that it was—No—I— I know that it was your— It was An—"

She's cut off by my pager and I can here her let out of sigh of frustration. Looking down at it, I can't help but roll my eyes at the timing.

"Crap. Arizona, I have to go. Finish this over lunch on the 7th? If you're not too busy with all that first day stuff?" I tell her, backing towards the hospital entrance.

She looks a bit frustrated, but I make she that she agrees before I turn around and jog to my locker to change into my scrubs.

**A/N: I know what you're saying. You all are probably like "Whaaaaat all this time and you give us the short update? Zig, you suck. We hate you!"**

**Yeah, well…**

**I'll update soon. And, this time, I actually do mean soon and not in like 40 years.**


	8. Lunch and Disney

**I don't own these characters. Well, a few of them are mine, but the ones that matter belong to Shonda Rhimes and abc. **

**Guess who all of the mistakes belong to? Yup. Me.**

**Chapter 8**

::..Arizona's POV..::

It's my third day here at Seattle Grace Mercy West as Head of Peds. and I already love it more than my last job. They don't play favorites here, and their main priority is the patience's health, not who the best doctor is. They're like a little family here, and for the most part, everyone is pretty nice to me.

Two days ago, I was suppose to have lunch with Calliope, but I was up to my teeth with paper work. I have some free time now, so I've decided to go find her.

Stepping into the elevator, I hit the button for the Ortho floor and on the quiet ride up, I start to think. I want to tell Callie about Andrea—I have to, she's my friend, but at the same time, this can blow up in my face. What if she thinks that I'm just making it up? That would definitely ruin our friendship. Gosh, how can I be so selfish? She's being betrayed right now, in the worst way, and all I'm thinking about is myself. I'm going to tell her, and that's final.

When the elevator finally opens I don't see her at the nurses' station. I look around for a bit and then realize that I don't even know if she's working today. Not wanting to look like a creep, wondering the Ortho wing, I head back to the elevator, this time going to Cardio.

Upon looking for Teddy, I run into Callie.

"Hey," I say, "I was just looking for you. What are you doing down here in Cardio?"

"Oh, one of the patients passed out and fell on his wrist the wrong way, so I was just down here for that. What's up?" Callie asks, only looking up from the chart in her hand a few times.

"Nothing, I was just gonna take you up on that lunch offer if you still wanted to, I still have to tell you something." I spill, following her over to the nurses' station where she dropped off the chart.

She looked as though she was contemplating in her head whether or not she wanted to, "Uhhh, yeah. Yeah, we can do lunch. You ready now?"

"Yeah," I tell her, "Hey, are you okay?" I ask her as we walk to the elevator.

"Yeah, fine." she whispers, when we step on.

"I think that you're lying." I tell her.

"Well, I'm not."

"Seriously, we're frien—" I stop as the doors open and two doctors enter the elevator, nodding politely, I wait until they exit, 2 floors down, to start speaking again.

"Like I was saying, we're friends, you can tell me if something is up." I finish. Something is clearly on her mind because she doesn't look like herself. I just want to know what it is so that I can do whatever I can to help.

She's quiet for a few more second and I figure that she isn't going to tell me what has her looking like a sad puppy.

"Andrea and I broke up." she tells me.

"What? No." _'HELL YES!' _

"Yeah." Callie says calmly.

"What happened, Callie? I'm sorry to hear that." I tell her, genuinely. By no means am I sad about the break-up, but I do care that Callie is hurting right now.

"No, don't be sorry. It was way past due, but it still sucks a little, ya know?" Callie tells me as we walk towards the cafeteria, voice still low.

"Yeah, I know." I say, lowering my voice as well. "If there is anything you need, I'm here." I finish honestly.

"Okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, not wanting to push but at the same time, waiting Callie to know for certain that I'm here if she needs me.

"Not really. I really just want to chill out for a little bit." she tells me, as we get in line.

"We could get lunch and eat in my office, if you want?" I offer.

"That sounds perfect." Callie tells me before ordering her lunch.

..::Callie's POV::..

When we got to Arizona's office, we made small talk about how her job here was going. I did my best to avoid any talk about my failed relationship, but Arizona kept bringing it up. She wasn't really bringing up Andrea, but instead, she kept asking how the relationship ended. It was sort of like she wanted to sa something but didn't know how to. I _really_ didn't want to talk about it, though.

"Arizona! Seriously, can we not talk about it?" I snap and I immediately regretted my tone when I saw the look on Arizona's face.

"Yeah—No, I was jus—I didn't mean to upset you, I just need to tell you something." Arizona stutters out.

"If it has to do with Andrea, I really can't deal right now." I tell her.

"Okay." she says with a quick nod and I am forever grateful that she dropped it. In that moment, though, I feel like crap for snapping on her.

"Thank you." I tell her, "And I'm sorry for yelling just now. It's just annoying to talk about and—I'm sorry." I finish.

"It's fine, Callie. I know how break-ups can be, we've all been there." she tells me with a smile.

Her phone rings on the table, breaking the silence.

"I'm gonna take this." she says, and I nod.

"Hey, Sammy…Oh, no. That sucks, he was really looking forward to it…Yeah, I'll definitely see if I could get them again…Okay, I'll come over later…Tell him to get better soon…okay, bye." she hangs up.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." she starts, "You wouldn't happen to be a fan of Disney, would you?" she asks, a bit hesitantly.

"I can stand it just as much as any other woman my age." I shrug.

"That's more than what I can take." she laughs.

"What? You're in Peds., how can you not like Disney?" I ask, and I can feel the tension slowly fading away.

"That's exactly it! I spend so much time talking about it with my kids and, I mean, there's only so much a girl can take!" she explains.

"Wow, you definitely look like a Disney girl."

"Nope, not me. Anyway, I asked because, unlike me, my nephew loves Disney and a while ago, I bought the two of us some very expensive tickets to Disney on Ice and he's sick, and I don't know, I was just wondering if you wanted to go? I mean, I know it isn't the best, but I think it'll cheer you up a bit. We can hate it together and immaturely make fun when someone eats ice." she finishes hopeful and there's not way I could say no to her. Not that I would anyway. "I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to, it's a silly idea, I just thought maybe you—" she rambles until I cut in.

"You know your nervous rambling is cute." I tell her, taking pride in the way that I can make her blush. "I think that that's the most wonderful, thoughtful idea ever and I'd love to go with you." I tell her honestly. "When is it?"

"Saturday at 8. Are you busy that day?" she asks me.

"I have a surgery scheduled for Saturday at 5 and then I'm off 'till Monday. The surgery should only take about and hour or so."

"Great. So it's set?" she asks.

"It's set." I tell her, smiling.

For the rest of our lunch, we sat and talked. We talked about surgery, we talked more about our childhood, we even talked about what's better for doctors; crocs or track sneaker. We talked about everything but Andrea and, in that moment, I couldn't be more grateful at how easy Arizona was making this. I was definitely looking forward to Saturday.

**AN: So they're over, huh? But Arizona still didn't tell Callie what she saw. Tsk Tsk.**


	9. Movies and SlipUps

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.******

******Thanks for reading. Hope ya like. All mistakes belong to this girl *Points thumbs at none other but myself*.******

**Chapter 9**

..::Callie's POV::..

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." I whispered to anyone who decided to listen. "This isn't right, this—this can't be right." I continue, "She has the bones of an 60 year old, how come none of her other doctors caught this—they should have saw this—I can't—this, I've never seen bones like this in a 24 year old, there is no way her bones should be like this." I finish, nailing the pin in my patient's hip.

Looking at the clock in the OR, I shake my head in annoyance. It's 7:12. I'm two hours and twelve minutes into a surgery that was suppose to take half that time. If I finish soon, I'll still be able to meet Arizona for the Disney thing. I don't really care that it's Disney on ice, I just want to spend some time with her.

Finishing up her hip, I move to her fibula. "You've got to be freakin' kidding me." I say looking at my patient's leg. There were so many old breaks that were set horribly "Who the hell was this girl's surgeon?" I ask rhetorically. The 4th year resident on the case with me, Dr. Boykins takes a look and is just as amazed as I am.

The OR goes quiet as I continue to do my work. Just as I am about to speak, there is a blaring noise through the room and my heart sinks.

"Crashing—She's crashing!" the nurse informs me as if I didn't already know.

All thoughts of anything other than my patient leaves my head as I quickly and carefully try to save this girl on my table.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

An hour and a half later, I'm rushing out of the scrub room with hope that, by some miracle, the show was pushed back an hour. When I turn into the Attendings' locker room, though, all that hope was shot down. Sitting on the bench in dark blue scrub pants and a fitted black long sleeved shirt was Arizona. Her back was turned and I took the extra time before she saw me to calm my nerves.

"Hey." I start.

"Hey." she says without turning around.

"Arizona, I'm really sorry. There were some complications in surgery and it ran _way_ longer than I expected." I say to her back.

When she finally turns around, I see something that I wasn't expecting. I expected anger, or sadness— or even embarrassment if she'd thought that I blew her off but, instead, I see a smile, and it isn't one of those fake ones either.

"I know." she says simply.

"You know?" I ask and she nods.

"When the clock hit 7:30 I figured that you weren't coming and even if you decided to, we wouldn't have made it there in time. I came in and changed and checked on some of my patients and I happen to see your name on the OR board and then it hit me that you were still in surgery, and I—"

"Wait," I stop her "You thought that I stood you up?"

She was silent at first. "Well, you hadn't called and I—"

"Arizona, I would never do that. I would have had someone come and find you, but there were complications and I needed all hands." I finished.

"I _know_. At least now I do." she said again. "I saw."

My eyebrows pop up in surprise, "You saw?"

"Yeah, when I was done with all my patients, I came and watched."

I was so focused on my patient that I hadn't even realized that Arizona was in the gallery.

"So you're not mad? About Disney?" I ask.

"Did I mention that I hated Disney?" she laughs and relief passes over me. "One of my patients was released a week ago after a 4 month stay in here. She came today for a check-up and I gave her and her mom the tickets." Arizona said, removing her sneakers, "They took them even though they would most likely be late."

"What are you doing now?" I ask her.

"Changing." she says, obviously.

We both laugha little, "No, seriously," I start, "We could do something now, if you want?" I ask. Arizona and I have hung out before, we're friends, yet I still get nervous around her.

"I—yeah, what did you have in mind?"

'_Crap, what did I have in mind?' _I panic.

"We could see a movie?" I say, suggesting the first thing that popped into my head.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda hungry, though." Arizona answers.

"I don't really feel like getting dressed up to go out." I say, honestly. After that surgery, I kinda just want to relax. "We could go to my place?" I blurt out before I have a chance to stop myself. Arizona raises an eyebrow. "I c-could cook for you and we could watch a movie there."

"I didn't know you cooked, Calliope." Arizona answered with a smile.

"I do a lil somethin' somethin'." I say causing Arizona to giggle.

"Okay." she finally answers.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." she says with a smile.

::..Arizona's POV..::

"That smells really good, Callie." I call from the couch. Something told me that agreeing to this would be a bad idea, but when do I ever listen to my head?

"Thanks, it's almost ready." Callie called back.

I've been here for a little over an hour, and so far, things have been going good. I know that I still have to tell Callie about Andrea, and I will. For sure. Tomorrow.

Things are going so good right now, and I just want to enjoy this. I don't know how she'll react to the information that I have, so I just want to enjoy our friendship while I still can.

"Did you find a movie yet?" Callie asks, dropping down next to me on the couch.

"No, not yet. You have so many to chose from." I tell her motioning to the large shelf full of DVDs. "What do you usually like watching?"

Callie shrugged, "Anything that keeps me interested."

"Do you have any scary movies over there?" I ask, getting up, walking towards the shelf.

"I have a few." Callie says, "Not many up to date ones, though."

"Now, that's my twist," I start, "I like scary movies. I have a bunch at home."

"Yeah? I wouldn't have pegged you for a Disney hating, scary movie watching type of girl." she says.

"Well, there's a bunch you don't know about me." I shoot back, throwing in a nonchalant shrug for good measures.

"I'm learning more and more about you everyday, Ms. Arizona…like the battleship." She says with a smirk, as she walks back into the kitchen. I roll my eyes at the use of that silly nickname.

"Ohh! I found one!" I call into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"The Notebook! I love this movie." I tell her as she walks back to where I am. When I notice her face drop, I realize my mistake and mentally kick myself. She had just broken up with her girlfriend, and I go and pick the most romantic movie ever filmed. "Or I can pick something else…"

She shakes her head in the positive.

"Okay." I tell her, turning back to the movie collection.

"I'm sorry, it's just—I can't—a movie like that with all the romantic crap—I don't feel like it all…" she trails off.

"No, no, it's fine. I totally understand." I tell her, walking over to where she stood. "What you're going through sucks. Nobody should ever have to be cheated on, Callie. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that." I tell her.

Looking up at me in confusion Callie takes a step back, "How did you know that?" she asks.

"Know what?" I ask back with furrowed brows.

"I never told you that Andrea cheated on me, Arizona. How did you know that?" she asks again. I could practically see the wheel turning in her head as she tried to figure out how I knew this.

In that moment, it's like I can't figure out how to use my tongue to speak. The look on Callie's face is enough to make me cringe when I realize what I've just said. I really didn't want this to happen like this, but I have no choice now. Things just got real.

**A/N: Boom Shack-a-Lacka!**


	10. Begin Again

********Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.********

********A/N: Hey, guys... *nervous chuckle*********

********All mistakes are mine, I'll check 'em later. Enjoy.********

_"I never told you that Andrea cheated on me, Arizona. How did you know that?" she asks again. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out how I knew this._

_In that moment, it's like I can't figure out how to use my tongue to speak. The look on Callie's face is enough to make me cringe when I realize what I've just said. I really didn't want this to happen like this, but I have no choice now. Things just got real._

**Chapter 10**

::..Callie's POV..::

"I—What?" she temporizes.

"Arizona!" I all put snap, "How did you know that Andrea cheated on me?"

Still, she stands there like a fish out of water which does nothing but frustrate me more. I think back to our conversations over the past few days. We rarely talked about my break-up, and when we did, I know that I didn't let it slip. I made sure of it. I didn't want Arizona to know that I had been cheated on, that's embarrassing, but knowing that she actually knew about it is a whole different level of embarrassment.

"I—I knew. Callie, I'm so sor—" she tries, but I cut her off.

"What?" I say, and it comes out with a disbelieving chuckle. "You what?"

"Callie, I'm sorry. I know that I shou—" I cut her off again.

"How did you—how long have you known, Arizona?" I ask, still trying to wrap my brain around what I just found out.

"Callie, that's not important…" she trails off, avoiding my gaze.

"How long, Arizona!" I yell, and she flinches. I feel bad for a second, but that soon takes the backseat to my anger.

"When I showed you guys the house." she whispers, looking at my floor.

"The house? You knew all that time? You knew that I was being cheated on all that time, and didn't think to tell me?" I scream, tears falling but I quickly wipe them. She will not get to see me cry over this.

"Callie, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you—plenty of times, I tried to tell you." she says, taking a step towards me.

I step back, "Well, you could have tried harder!"

"Callie, seriously, try to see where I'm coming from, okay? We've only known each other for a little while, and it has been great—some of the best times of my life, even…but still, I wasn't sure how you would take it when the information was coming from me. Callie, you have to believe me, I tried to tell you, I did, but our—our friendship was doing so great, and—"

"You watched as I was being played, and said nothing because you didn't want to ruin our friendship? How selfish is that?" I yell, "You stood by, and watched as I was cheated on, Arizona…you—I…I think you should leave." I tell her.

"Callie…please, just let me explain." she tried, but I didn't want to hear it.

"No, Arizona. You had all of this time to _explain_ to me why girlfriend had all of these major cases, keeping her at work at all hours of the night! You had all of this time to _explain _all of the secret phone calls that she had at ungodly hours! But you didn't! So no, you don't get to explain anything, what you _get_ to do is get the hell out of my apartment!"

Arizona looks me in the eyes, silently begging me not to do this, but I don't budge. I stand there, never breaking eye contact, letting her know how serious I actually am.

She gives a small nod and turns to get her bag and jacket. Once she gets her things, she turns back to me, tears brimming her eyes. "Callie…I'm sorry." she says, blinking back tears before leaving my apartment.

When she leaves, I make my way to the couch and just sit. How the hell could she know this and not tell me? She'd known since that day she shown me the house, and she said nothing. She smiled in my face for weeks, knowing that I was being betrayed in one of the worst ways, and she kept it to herself.

After about 45 minutes, I finally decide that it's time for me to go to bed. Standing, I put the untouched food away, and then make my way to the bathroom. Pulling off my clothes, I adjust the shower to my liking and hop in, letting the hot water wash over me. At least in here, I can try and convince myself that the wetness on my cheeks is only from the shower.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I had a little while to think over the events of last night. I'm still very pissed off, but I'm not _entirely_ mad at Arizona; I can't be. If I was put in her position, I'm not sure what I'd do. I'm just...embarrassed? I can't stand to look at her knowing that she knew this the whole time. Knowing that she knows that I can't even keep a relationship going. And I'm hurt that someone who I considered a good friend could keep this information from me.

Walking to the OR board to check my surgery schedule for the day, I run into, the one and only, Dr. Robbins. I swear she had to be waiting for me because she just showed up out of nowhere.

"Callie. Can we talk?" She asks me. I'm looking forward still, but I know she's facing me. I'm not ready to _talk_ to her, she has to know this.

"Dr. Robbins," I start, crossing my arms and turning my head so that I'm looking at her, "Christoff McGomery's surgery isn't until for another 3 hours. We've been over it a million times already. What could you possibly need to talk about?" I ask, keeping my tone formal.

"I was actually hoping to talk about what happened yeste—"

"Dr. Robbins, if there are no further questions about our patient, I'll be going." I tell her, turning and walking off before he she could respond.

How I managed to keep my cool through that is beyond me, but I did, and I managed to keep my tears at bay until I got onto the empty elevator as well. Taking a few minutes to compose myself, I get off on the surgical floor getting ready to scrub in for my first surgery of the day. Breaking bones and taking names. That always make me feel better.

..::Arizona's POV::..

After Callie dismissed me, I stood at the surgical board for a few more minutes. I wanted to chase after her, to tell her how sorry I am, and how stupid I feel for not telling her right away, but I know she needs her space.

I fucked up. I know this, and Callie has every right to never speak to me ever again, but I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. I didn't tell Callie sooner for fear of screwing up our friendship, and that's what happened anyway.

Walking to my office to fill out some paper work, I figure I'd talk to her in surgery later.

My first surgery of the day is actually the one that I have with Callie later. Christoff McGomery, an eleven year old boy who was hit by a car while riding his skateboard. Thinking that he could make it across the street on a red light landed the poor kid in the hospital with a broken hip, a broken elbow and some internal bleeding. Most of it got taken care of when he first arrived, but there was still work to be done.

Needing to clear my head of everything Callie related before this surgery, I call the one person who I know I can talk to about anything.

"Hello, you have reached the Robbins residence. Who would you like to speak with?" the small voice came over the phone, and I smile at my nephew's adorableness.

"Hey, Ry. It's me, is your Dad around?" I ask.

"Double A! Yeah, Daddy's right here, he let me answer the phone!"

"That's pretty cool. You're getting older now. Soon I'll have to bring you to work with me and have you perform a surgery." I tell him. _'He'd probably do better than some of these interns.'_ I think to myself as my nephew mumbles something and gives the phone to his dad.

"What's up, Boo?" my younger brother says once he has the phone.

"There's no getting you to stop calling me that, is there?" I ask.

"Not a chance," he laughs, "What's up?"

"Nothing…well, something..ugh! I don't know, I need to vent, Tim." I tell him.

"Oh, Boo," Tim starts in a high pitched voice, and an amazingly awful go at a southern accent, "Are we having boy troubles?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Imagine that. No, seriously…I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm here. Talk to me." he says, noticing the seriousness in my voice.

"Well, it's about Callie," I sigh, "I kinda screwed up…a lot."

"Wait? Dr. Torres?… Ha! I knew it!" he yells.

"Knew what? There's noth—Fuuuuccckkk!" I stop, feeling my pager vibrant on my hip.

"What?" Tim asks.

"My pager. I have to go, Tim. I'll call you back as soon as I can." I tell him.

"Cool. I'll be here." he says before we hang up.

Leaving my office, I run down the hall to one of my patient's room. When I get in there, the little girl is seizing, her mother crying hysterically at her bedside. _'This is gonna be a long day'_

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Scrubbing out of surgery, I had 15 minutes until the surgery with Callie was set to began. The girl that I was just working on is stabilized now, one of the interns misread her chart and gave her a medicine she was allergic to causing her to seize. This caused her to rip her stitches that I had to fix.

Scrubbing into this surgery, I'm going over what I want to say to Callie. I'm nervous. The way she's been looking at me since my slip-up last night is something I can't take for much longer. I can see the pain in her eyes. Pain that I took part in causing. She has to know that I'm sorry, and I won't stop until she does.

Walking into the OR, I'm met by the nurses who help me into my gloves, mask, and gown. When everything is set, we wait.

I hear the doors to the scrub room slide open, but when I turn around it isn't Callie I see.

"Dr. Rowan?" I question the other Ortho attending.

"Dr. Robbins." he nods politely. "Dr. Torres was pulled into an emergency surgery, and I'll be performing this with you. I hope you don't mind." he jokes, getting suited up for surgery. _'Mind? Of course I mind!'._ The operating room is probably the only place I'll get Callie alone to talk for a long time, and she wants to get pulled into some emergency surgery!

I push all of that frustration away for now. Christoff is my only concern at the moment. "Ten blade…"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The rest of the day was pretty mundane. Callie successfully avoided me all day which is weird because I was looking for her every chance I had.

Stepping on the elevator, I send a quick text to my little brother, telling him that I'd call him tomorrow, and would probably come over since I didn't have to work until late.

Checking my email, I can barely keep my eyes open as I ride the elevator. Attempting to put my phone back into my pocket, I totally miss, and the precious device slips out of my hand, hitting the floor.

Bending down to grab it, I say a small prayer, hoping that no real damage is done. When I hit the button to light up the screen, though, my heart sinks. Still bent down, I hear the elevator doors open, and someone get on, but I couldn't care less at that moment. My screen was cracked.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit!" I curse under my breath. Standing back up, I cut my phone off and cut it back on with hopes that the action would magically repair the damage done, but of course, it doesn't.

I would have to get a new phone for sure. I get texts and emails from residents all the time, and I can't see a thing on this shattered screen. _'Whelp, there goes another 400 bucks. Way to go, Arizona.'_ I think to myself. The elevator dings, and I hear a few people get off. When the doors close again, I finally take my eyes off of the hopeless cell phone in my hand and pay attention to my surroundings. It was only then that I noticed my company.

"Calliope…"

**A/N: Gasp.**


End file.
